Secret to the Shadow
by KingZoZ0
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but this is a Swanqueen fanfiction. Emma and Regina meet in the woods, but there is something lurking among them. They also meet another couple and take shelter at one of their family cabins in the woods, while being fooled into trickery and games
1. It

_Running. That's all she has done. Her life consisted of running away from something, or rather to somewhere._

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Sticks and stones, the ones that break your bones. Well, they are the ones she continuously tripped over tonight. Her flashlight flickered into the fading darkness with every step. Her breathing was out of control. She had to stop now, take a break, but she can't risk it. She did not know where It is, or why It is following her. Attempting to catch her breath, her throat was burning and dry from the cold air. What she did not see was It staring at her from behind a tree. Looking around frantically, she searched for which way to go, but then she spots It. Their gazes locked together; visible from the moonlight, neither looked away.

It was absolutely terrifying, being put in such a position, like straight out of a horror movie. The moment felt like an eternity, Its eyes boring into her soul. Making a dash, she turns on her heel and sprints furthermore into the woods, all she can hear is her own intense breathing. _Is it following me!?_ Her flashlight is dying on her, as she smacks it onto her palm repeatedly. The light completely goes out. An angry grunt rumbles in her throat, as she squints into the darkness, looking for an escape, a hiding spot til morning arises. It feels as if she's running a marathon, her legs have been growing numb and tired.

She feels It snatch her foot, she screams in fear. Falling onto the ground...

But, not It, a root, has snagged her foot, with a piercing pain; sending her flying forward, tumbling to the ground. She cries out in pain as she hits the cold dirt floor. Her head collides with a rock and knocks her out. The quick minutes that have gone by, she was going in and out of consciousness...

Coming to her senses, she finally looks down at her ankle, she can see that it has been caught on a root with a vine of thorns wrapped around it; with one particularly stabbing into her flesh. However, these were not any ordinary thorns, these ones are much larger. _Oh, shit._ Her head was throbbing with every pulse. She swipes her hand across the cut on her temple, and can feel a warm, oozing liquid. She cursed her flashlight for going out and herself for being her clumsy self. Slowly, but surely, she gathers her courage and pulls on the spiked wood to loosen the long tip out of her flesh. It comes loose as she lets out a whimper and tosses it to the side. Letting go of the breath she's been holding.

 _Crunch, crunch, crunch._ She began army crawling to the nearby tree, she lay against it, holding her legs close to her. She was hoping, praying, this creature will just leave her alone, she has had enough for one night.

A few minutes pass, nothing, has it finally gave up the chase?! Suddenly, the snapping of branches are heard. It's coming closer and closer.

Her ankle throbbed and she knew she was done for. She shuts her eyes, and awaits for pain to be inflicted upon her by this creature. She can feel the presence of it, but it seems to be unmoving, studying her suffering, pathetic figure perhaps? Letting out small quick breaths, she takes a peak at it, the creature's arm was extended in front of her. Covering her face not realizing what was happening, it clears its throat. She opens her eyes and studies the limb stretched in front of her, then, hesitantly, makes an attempt to getaway; but, the hand shoots forward towards her neck. Moonlight shone upon them and its honey brown looked murderous as they glared into forest green.

Her head was bleeding more from the increase of blood flow. She had to act quick; so she grabs her hunting knife from her leg strap, and she lets out a war scream as she slices at the human figure, weakly. She takes off, with a light jog, limping away from the predator. Her backpack was weighing her down, her body felt heavy, and her legs are weak. Who the hell is that! That did not feel like some creature!

 _Agghhh_! It cries out in agony, and picks up the knife. Engraved was the letters E.S. It pocketed the weapon and wiped at the wound with their finger tips. Shrugging it off, it then, rushes after the girl. Like your shadow follows you in the sunshine, it was one step behind the hurt girl. It caught up quickly and tackled her to the ground.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, this is my first SQ story let me know what you think! Characters are not mine**

 **Copyright: Once Upon A Time**

 **Was it good? Should I continue**?


	2. Break Away

"Who are you, why are you following me!?" Her voice muffled into the patches of dead grass beneath her. The tense body on top of her mumbled, "Gotcha! You'll pay for what you've done all those years ago-... Wait a second…Ugh." The sultry voice, cursed under their breath as it got up and impatiently waited for her to do the same.

A brunette, with now darker eyes than before, stare into green. This was indeed not a creature, this is a woman. She put her hood down. Gasping from this surprise, she questioned, "Who are you? Why are you following me?" She felt as if she was going to faint from all that damn running, and probably the her presumed concussion. "Do you always have the tendency to repeat yourself, Dear?"

"Well, do you always answer questions with questions, _Dear_?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and they drifted to her lightly bleeding wound, as she replied, "Regina Mills…" Green eyes trailed to the brunette's shoulder, now noticing what she was eyeing at.

"Oh my god, about that, I'm so sorry! I-I thought you were some sorta creature, from like a creepypasta! Sorry I read, too much! And-" She rambled.

Regina was not hearing none of it, she cut her off, "Stop with that verbal vomit. It's fine, it's just a scratch." Regina scoffed. The blonde gave a soft smile, "Oh, by the way, my name is-"

A hand flew in front of the blonde's face, Regina stopped her, "I do not wish to know your name. I did not ask." Clearly this Regina didn't like her, and was she seemed disappointed when they were revealed to each other.

She cleared her throat, after a few heartbeats, "Hey, Lady, you were the one chasing me, I did nothing to you, I think I deserve some answers!" Regina shook her head, sat down on a nearby tree stump, the other woman sitting on the ground across from her.

They both sat in an oddly comfortable silence for a while. Why does this feel, almost.. normal.

"Emma Swan."

"What?" Regina glanced up confused.

"That's my name" Emma said. Regina rolled her eyes, annoyed, looking back down at a piece of paper.

"Umm, so what were you doing out here, following me, specifically? Did someone hire you?!" Emma gasped stopping the small circles in the dirt. "I was just looking for something, I must have mistaken that thing for you." Regina spoke. "Now, I know it was a mistake coming out here. I should really return back to town. Also, should I be concerned that someone would be looking for you?" The brunette added as she got up wiping her hands on her pantsuit.

"Hey, stop, I'm not done talking. What was this thing you were looking for? And no, y-you shouldn't be concerned.." Emma blabbered. Regina waved a photograph in the air and handed it to her. Their fingers touched as silent gasps were barely heard. Wtf! Was that a fucking zap?! She thought wide eyed as she began to examine the photo. What she saw took her mind away from the electrical spark. The picture was dark, like night. Trees were seen in the background, so she assumed it was the woods. Lastly, a large dark human figure was standing behind what seemed to be Regina and some girl. It looked like a shadow but in the night time… A sneaky smile swept over the blonde's face. "Wow what a coincidence. I'm looking for the same thing!" Emma lied. She needed something to do in her life. "Wanna work together to find it!?" she asked excitedly.

 _A new adventure. Hell yeah!_ _Wait, no way! Why did I ask that, she can't be trusted, and we just met!_

The brunette replied quickly, "I do not think that would be a wise idea, I have to get back to town,anyways. And I can find it myself, I'm independent." Or am I? "At least tell me what you know about this creepypasta character." Emma sighed.

Regina wore confusion on her face C-creepypasta? Is that food or-"

"No, no, no. You don't know of it? Where do you live, Patrick's rock? It's the best. It's just scary stories sometimes about creature and shit!" Emma snickered as she explained.

"Language!" she scolded. "However, Miss Swan, I can tell you: The Shadow can copy exactly what you look like, and see your exact memories. Sadly, I do not know what other powers the Shadow carries." she summarized, and looked at Emma who was gaping as if she had won the lottery. "Wow, that's amazing. I'd want that power" She said in awe. She half-heartedly chuckled, as she stands up, pushing her short, brunette hair back "Don't be dramatic now."

Several heartbeats passed and the silence was broken. "Miss Swan, you're such a child. I think this is the time we part ways" Regina says snatching her photo, unnoticed tears brimming her eyes. "Well.. if you say so Gina, I'll hope to run into you sooner or later!" Emma says with a goofy smile planted on her face. The brunette spat at the blonde, "Don't call me that." and walks off into the woods, alone.

 **Author Note: All mistakes are mine.**

 **Yay or Nay. Follow and Favorite. There is more to this mysterious adventure!**


	3. Flashback

_**Au** **thor Note**_ : Still deciding whether to keep going...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Regina and Danielle sat outside on the swings. They have been dating for 2 years. Laughing and kissing, Danielle snapped a selfie of them. "This will be my new profile picture." She said with a wink. The shorter brunette blushed._ _Danielle held Regina's hand and confidently says, "Gina, we've been together for this long. It's time I want to put a ring on it. Will you marry me" She kneels in front of Regina with a ring._ _A tear falls as Regina was saying, "Yes, Dani, I will mar-" Something behind them rustled in the bush. Suddenly, Danielle was whipped away into the woods behind them._ _Screaming and crying, she was gone. Regina sobbed and tried to explain to the police what happened. However, there was no evidence, except for the selfie of the couple on the swings, with a 'shadowy,' human figure standing behind them._ _Til that day forward Regina never found a new love interest and has been looking for this thing that took Danielle._


	4. Present

Thoughts clouded Emma's mind: _I hope I see her again, she had a 'fire' personality it was nice chatting with her. Although, we only talked for a few minutes... I wonder what's her story._

Emma takes out a map from her bag and starts to write on the edges. _9/21 met a brunette, goddess in the woods, her name was Regina. Her eyes like the color of honey. So fucking beautiful._

The blonde looked at all the notes and nodded with a sad sigh. Studying where she was on the map, she thinks she should go find some water after all that damn running. Oh good! There's a lake around here somewhere. She walks smoothly, with a small limp, the way her compass is pointing, _North_.

From a far distance Regina slowly follows Emma, like a sheep and it's shepherd. _I just don't want her to get hurt… wait, what am I doing? I just met this woman, this 'Miss Swan'. sigh._ She continues her distant path behind the blonde.

"Come on B!" called Ruby. A giggling Belle skipped her way to Ruby, planting a soft kiss on her lips. The couple stripped themselves down to their undergarments and slowly sunk into the lake. "Mmm, I love night swimming." said Belle happily. Ruby made a satisfied grunt and nodded her head leaning in, to only kiss Belle once more.

Emma made it to the edge of the woods, looking over to the lake. Stopping, to the sound of crinkling leaves behind her. Turning around getting ready to defend herself, the voice calmed her. "Miss Swan, it's only me, do not be so frightened"

"Regina!" She hugged her, then as if she was burned, pulled away, blushing violently. "Pfft, frightened? Me? Nah!"

"Babe, did you hear that?" questioned Ruby. "It's just the wind, calm down, will you?" Belle replied, with a playful eye roll. Then the sound was heard, again, the distinct rustling and whispering in the woods that surrounded the clear patch of land. "Uhhh, B, I don't think it's 'just the wind'…" Ruby stated worriedly. Ruby grabs Belle's hand in the water and pulls her into the tall grass that enclosed around the lake to hide.

"Shhh" Ruby shushes.

"I didn't even say anything…" Belle said annoyed.

"I have my pistol under my shorts, I think I can get it." The brunette with the red streaked hair says as she already makes her way up on the dead, yellow grass.

"No, Ruby.. Rubes!" Belle loudly whispers. She ignores her and grabs the gun in her shorts.

"Come on out, you creeps!" Ruby growls, body dripping wet.

Emma whispers, "Crap! We're gonna die!" Regina shakes her head, "Shut up and follow my lead." The two walk out of the woods with their hands raised. Ruby let out a sigh of relief and puts the gun away, and Belle gets out of the water to stand by her. "Phew, that was close!" Emma muttered standing close to Regina.

The couple at the lake had slight tans, both had blue eyes, one had straight brown hair, with a streak and the other with wavy, brown hair.

"Well, we didn't mean give you two a big fright " says Regina teased, looking at the soaked couple.

"Pfft, me frightened? Nahh." Ruby states, with a wolfish smile plastered on her face. Belle nudges Ruby and scoffs.

Regina huffed, "Seems like you.." pointing to the brunette with a red streaked hair, "and you" pointing to Emma, "will be great friends!" she said sarcastically. _Both of them seem to act tough when put on the spot_ , Regina thought comically.

Clearing her throat she introduces them, "Well, I'm Emma and this is Regina." she motions to the scowling girl.

"You did not have to introduce me, Swan. I can do it myself and I don't need your help otherwise!"

"Yeah, right, says the one who was following me!"

"Ahem.. well, nice to meet you two! I'm Belle and this is my girlfriend, Ruby, but you can call her Rubes" She introduced while hugging her arm. Ruby gazed at the strangers, smiling, and they were left with only their rhythmic breathing. Awkward.

"Well we have an extra room at the cabin, the cabin was passed down in my family, and one of my ancestors built it" Ruby bragged.

"Oh, that would be just great." Regina replies lamely, ignoring Ruby's boasting. Then looks over at Emma, and they locked their eyes together for a second before returning their attention back to the couple.

"You two are so cute together, is it like a love, hate thing?! Sorry! I just had to ask! Also, there's only one extra room and you two can share have it." Belle rambled, ending with a wink.

"We're not a couple…" Emma stated, almost sounding sad. Ruby murmured something into Belle's ear, probably scolding her for assuming. The corners of Regina's mouth curved into a sad smile as she followed the trio into the cabin.

 _Walking into the cabin there was a living room and two doors leading to two rooms. The rooms were identical, there was another door, in the center leading into a bathroom with a shower, sink, toilet, and laundry machines. In the front room was an archway leading into a kitchen and past the kitchen was a dining room._

 _Wow, what a perfect, little cabin. Weird that it just sits here in the woods. I wonder what-_ Emma's thoughts were cut short by the sound of Regina's voice. "How long are you two staying here?"

Ruby thought for a moment then answered, "About a week or two. And may I ask, what are you two doing out here?"

"Oh just looking for the Sha-" once again Emma was cut off by Regina saying, "Nothing special, just exploring" as she glared at Emma.

Emma laid awake next to Regina that night, she couldn't sleep, her thoughts were swimming around her head frantically. _Is Regina mad at me? Why did she cut me off? Why doesn't she want them to know about The Shadow?!_ She finally drifted off to sleep, after thinking about it all.

Emma stirred a bit in her sleep that night. The nightmare rolled through her mind, but it wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory.

 **Author note:** Emma's memory will be seen in the next chapter. All mistakes are mine, and sorry that my last chapter was short. /

TBC


End file.
